


Final Night

by StarRose



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Really quite romantic porn basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 2 episode 4, after Athelstan decides to remain in England while Ragnar is to return home in the morning. That night before Ragnar leaves, Athelstan visits his Earl's tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Night

**Author's Note:**

> Already had this "written" in my head after I saw the episode, then I saw this gorgeous Athelnar fanart on tumblr the next day....
> 
> http://roromish.tumblr.com/post/80255501377/more-the-night-before-ragnar-leaves-are-you
> 
> ....and it was exactly like how I'd imagined my little fic in my head, and so it inspired me to actually write it down.

Athelstan had sat in his tent a long time before deciding to pull back the entrance covers to Ragnar’s, stepping through into the dimly lit spacious area of his Earl.

Ragnar either hadn’t noticed him enter or was deliberately ignoring him.  Athelstan suspected the latter.  He was busily tossing furs and various smaller items onto a large cloth to be tied and taken on board the ships in the morning for the journey home. Athelstan stood silently in the entrance way, watching him. 

After a little while Ragnar finally glanced over at him as he moved about his tent, but said nothing, continuing on as though he hadn’t sent him a glare that made Athelstan inhale a deeper breath to calm himself.

“What do you want Athelstan?” Apparently Ragnar couldn’t take the silence any further, but still did not look at him.

Athelstan didn’t answer at first, testing the waters of the mood Ragnar was in. “I want you to understand why I’m choosing to stay.”

Ragnar put the axe he’d just picked up down onto the table far harder than needed, finally pausing in his movements and turning to glare back at Athelstan.

“I _know_ why you’re staying.  It doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Glaring at him in silence for a few seconds longer he returned to packing his belongings.

“Ragnar.” Athelstan tried to get his attention again but Ragnar just walked past him, picking up a fur hanging on the pole next to where he was standing, sending him another quick glare out of the corner of his eyes.

Athelstan knew that glare all too well, it was one of impatience, one that was normally followed by a tantrum.  With Ragnar, it was always tantrum.

“Ragnar listen to me, please.” Athelstan took his first steps forward, placing his hand on Ragnar’s upper arm, but at the touch Ragnar turned swiftly, dropping what he was carrying and immediately grabbing Athelstan hard on his shoulders, making the smaller man jump lightly at the sudden contact.

“You are my family too Athelstan!” he said straight to his face, “And you are telling me to leave you behind with no one here who knows you like I do, or your _friends,_ no one who can look out for you.”

Athelstan remained calm, feeling Ragnar’s grip on his shoulders tighten, “I can look after myself Ragnar, you know that, you trained me.”

An irritated sarcastic smile fell on Ragnar’s lips, “Heh, do I? As I recall you needed saving in your first battle here.”

“To which I then saved _your_ life!”

Ragnar’s fierce glare softened just a little, but like a child unable to think of any witty retort simply let him go, turning his back on him again and returning to his packing.

Athelstan let out a quiet sigh, one Ragnar would not hear. “You freed me for that.” he continued behind him, “You gave me an arm ring and freed me.  And because my first choice as a free man does not coincide with what you want me to do, you’re now going to stand there and sulk.”

Ragnar paused. He turned to him again, frustrated anger still radiating off his tense form, but now his eyebrows were raised in a shock that Athelstan was talking to him like that.

“I don’t, _sulk_.”

A twitch of a smile at the corner of Athelstan’s lips, “Yes you do. When things don’t go your way you sulk.  I am trying to make them go your way by staying. Do you _really_ want me to go with you? Knowing that all your plans to live alongside the Saxons and farm this land will all disappear?”

Ragnar stood there, just looking at him, the anger reluctantly melting away. He knew all that, had done from the moment Athelstan said he wanted to stay, he just hated that there was no other option. That and how Athelstan hadn’t even seemed to hesitate in his answer.

Ragnar took a few steps towards him, reaching up and running his fingers down through the dark curled hair framing his face.

“Tell me. If there had been no need for you here, if there had been someone else aside from the two of us that spoke your language, would you still have chosen to stay?”

Without looking away from Ragnar’s eyes Athelstan slowly shook his head, Ragnar’s fingers in his hair brushing against his cheek as he did, “Of course not. I would be coming with you, as always.”

Ragnar smiled. He let his fingers push back Athelstan’s hair, before settling at the back of his head and pulling it towards him, drawing him into a tight embrace.

“And I will always want you to come with me Athelstan, but I understand your choice, and I am grateful for it, no matter how much I also hate it.” Athelstan wrapped his arms around Ragnar’s waist, smiling softly against his chest. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, I don’t want to come back here and find you dead. So don’t get yourself killed. Stay by King Horik’s side, and don’t enter a fight you know you can’t win. When I return here, I want the first thing I see to be you standing on the shoreline waiting for me. And that is a command from your Earl.”

“Yes Ragnar.” Athelstan smiled.

Ragnar loosened his embrace, cupping Athelstan’s face with his hands and studying his features, as though committing them to memory.

“I never want to lose you Athelstan, I have lost enough of my family already.”

Athelstan’s eyelashes fluttered under the heavy stare, a shy smile on his face, “You won’t.”

Smoothing both thumbs over his cheeks, Ragnar pulled Athelstan’s face upwards, bending down to kiss him.  The kiss was slow, Athelstan responding in kind, many leisurely kisses over wanting lips again and again, Athelstan’s hands wandering upwards to palm against Ragnar’s chest, his head kept in place by Ragnar’s large hands.

Ragnar’s kisses were always so possessive, and that would never change.

“If you really want to stay here,” Ragnar said softly against his lips, before kissing him again, “then I’m having you tonight.”

Athelstan immediately tried to pull away with a fond yet exasperated sigh, “Ragnar…“

“We haven’t had sex since we left Kattegat, I know you don’t want others to hear us-“

“-and I _don’t_ , we’re only in a tent.” Athelstan could hear the people outside around the camp talking with each other as though there were no barriers at all.

“Well I don’t care about that.”  Ragnar said, pushing Athelstan back, forcing him to walk backwards towards the bed of furs, before a smug little smile graces his lips, “And if you think I’m letting you stay, _without_ us doing this first, then I will simply have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you back to the boat, and we shall have sex on the boat.” Athelstan walked backwards into the load baring pole in the centre of the tent, Ragnar gazing down at him with dark pupils, Athelstan’s own heart racing at the look he’d seen all too often directed at him. “ _In front of everyone_.”

“I-I, I thought you weren’t allowed to go against a free man’s wishes?” Athelstan stuttered, his own body betraying his want as Ragnar pressed his entire larger form against him, pushing him against the pole, his body hot and overpowering, as normal.

“You want to say no?” Ragnar asked, voice thick with want.

Athelstan swallowed back a lump in his throat, not taking his gaze away from Ragnar’s eyes, and in the end, he couldn’t hide his own telling smile, “……No.”

Ragnar grinned, “Good.”

In an instant he had Athelstan down on the fur coverings on the bed, removing his own clothes as fast as possible before almost ripping them off Athelstan.  Athelstan just let him do it, and any time any skin was finally exposed Ragnar would bite into it, making Athelstan gasp and his head fall back against the coverings. Biting and licking and even digging his fingernails into his skin, dragging them down across his pale thighs leaving red lines across his skin, whilst taking a nipple between his teeth, toying with him, Athelstan writhing beneath him at all the sudden intense sensations bursting from his body all at the same time.

Ragnar was never gentle, he’d never hurt Athelstan, never take him before he was ready, but it was still all fire with Ragnar, a searing energy that always engulfed Athelstan and made him feel like he was drowning from it, cutting off his air, which wasn’t entirely inaccurate as whenever Ragnar wasn’t biting down on some exposed skin he’d have his tongue in his mouth, sweeping across the territory that once officially belonged to him, though was now his by Athelstan’s own free choice.

Ragnar would kneed his fingers against any flesh he’d bite, having left his mark but easing away the pain that remained. He cared for Athelstan greatly, loved him, just like his family. To Ragnar there was no difference.

It was very hard for Athelstan not to continuingly groan out loud as Ragnar would tease his skin between his lips, down his neck, his nipples, nipping and sucking down his chest, his own budding erection making itself known poking into Ragnar’s chest as he worked his way down.  Athelstan didn’t want to groan, he was so wary of the people wandering around outside just feet away from them, only a thin piece of fabric between them.

Everyone knew about them, at least, he was pretty sure everyone did, Ragnar never hid his intentions right from the start, and spending 7 years with this man ones resolve was going to disappear eventually. Which it did of course, though it took an impressive 4 years to do so.

Aslaug knew, but she’d just smiled, for she knew he wasn’t a threat. Ragnar wanted his family, his sons, something Athelstan couldn’t give him.  Ragnar just wanted him for him, not what he could provide him.

Having said that even if everyone knew or not he’d still rather avoid the endless amount of teasing he knew he’d get if they all overheard him whimpering desperately under Ragnar’s body.  When Ragnar disappeared between his legs, knowing that nipping at the soft flesh of his inner thighs always got Athelstan moaning loudly for him, Ragnar was surprised when all he got for it was a heighted gasp cut off half way, so he looked up to see Athelstan’s lips tightly closed, biting his bottom lip.

“What are you doing?” he inquired with a lopsided smile.

“I told you,” Athelstan panted lightly, trying to calm himself, “I don’t want anyone to hear.”

Ragnar grinned at him, that predatory grin that meant everything was about to Ragnar’s way whether Athelstan wanted it to or not.  He crawled back up his body, pressing their hips together, their erections together, Athelstan cutting off his gasp half way again trying not to look so sheepish up at Ragnar’s eyes.

“And I told you, I don’t care if they do.”

“But Ra- HHHGNN, _ah_!”

Ragnar had reached between them to take both their cocks together, Athelstan’s eyelids heavy and eyes dark as he looked up at his former Master, still trying to bite his lip.

“I want you Athelstan.” Ragnar growled deeply, nipping at his jawline, Athelstan’s beard tickling his lips, “I want to remember every noise you make, so I can recall them when I return home. I want to remember you, wriggling beneath me.”

He traced his lips across his cheek to Athelstan’s own lips, his tongue lapping across them gently as Athelstan panted softly against them, body already writhing, pushing upwards to Ragnar and his hand moving between them. Ragnar kissed him, slipping his tongue past those lips, making it deep and needing and showing Athelstan exactly how much Ragnar wanted him.

As he drew back, Athelstan gasping for air and still mewling lightly at Ragnar’s fingers, he whispered against his kissed lips, “And I want all of you to remember me.”

Swiftly hooking his arm underneath him he flipped Athelstan over, Athelstan barely even registering what had happened still in a haze from the kiss and those fingers, before Ragnar was pushing apart his arse cheeks and a familiar warm wet tongue was poking at his entrance.

Immediately Athelstan forget anything about being quiet.  He gasped loudly, followed by a long drawn out groan as Ragnar encircled his tongue again and again over that tight hole, dipping inside every now and then causing Athelstan’s head to drop to his folded arms, his groans now at least slightly muffled from the footsteps walking past them.

Ragnar wrapped his arm under Athelstan’s waist and pulled his hips up to get a better, less neck-painful angle to do this, Athelstan’s head still resting on his arms as he was pulled up to kneel, his arse in gorgeous plain view as Ragnar pushed his knees further apart.  Ragnar returned to his task, Athelstan clutching the furs beneath him as Ragnar stroked his own cock lazily in time with the thrusts of his tongue, the thumb on his other hand pressing down from his loves hole to his balls and then cupping them, squeezing them gently.

Athelstan’s groans were mixed with short sharp gasps, he could feel himself opening up for him, pressing back, wanting more than just that tongue, wanting those fingers, that cock.  Athelstan could feel himself blush at those thoughts.  Years ago those thoughts would never have existed in his brain, but now, with Ragnar doing this to him, such thoughts were common place.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes!” Athelstan panted into his arms without hesitation.

He heard Ragnar chuckle behind him, and after a short pause of what must have been Ragnar covering his fingers with lamp oil, Athelstan felt the push of two fingers inside him, and that tongue around the entrance.

Another long groan, his back arching, pushing himself backwards, wanting more.

“More! _Please_.”

He could feel Ragnar’s grin against his arse, before those teeth bit into one cheek, Athelstan’s head shooting up from his arms at sudden sharp pain with a loud gasp.  Ragnar continued to finger him, re-oiling his fingers before pushing them back in, deeper each time, moving them apart wider each time, Athelstan’s head falling back to his arms with a blissful sigh.

“Ragnar……please….”

Ragnar removed his fingers, and there was a brief moment of no contact before Athelstan felt Ragnar drape his whole body across his back, his hard cock pushing and teasing against his arse as Ragnar whispered hotly into his ear, “By the time I’m finished with you, the entire camp will know what we’ve been doing.”

Athelstan couldn’t help the rather feeble mewling that escaped his throat.

Slathering his own cock with the oil Ragnar took Athelstan’s hips, watching as the tip of his cock just teased the entrance, getting sweet little gasps from Athelstan’s lips, who still had his head buried against his arms. Ragnar smiled slyly, before pushing in, Athelstan gasping loudly and finally raising his head, his arms stretching out to grab more fur, clawing at it as Ragnar slowly slid in, his head dropping again as Ragnar buried himself to the hilt, Athelstan panting, gritting his teeth, adjusting.

“Are you okay?” Ragnar asked, grinning knowing the answer, the answer being Athelstan unable to say anything and just nodding his head.

Which is exactly what he did.

So Ragnar began to move, just slowly, pulling out just a little bit before pushing back in, all sorts of wonderful sounds coming from the man on his knees before him. Ragnar ran his hands up from Athelstan’s hips across the sides of his stomach and chest, leaning over and licking a wet trail from the small of his back all the way up his spine to where his longer hair was splayed at his neck, a delightfully deep groan emanating from Athelstan as he did it.

He began pulling out a little bit more, pumping back in a nice slow pace. He grasped Athelstan’s hips again, looking down at his cock disappearing into that hot entrance again and again, his own moan leaving his lips.

“Ragnar, I…I don’t, want you to, t-to die either.”

Ragnar didn’t slow in his pace but he looked up from Athelstan’s hips to look at the back of his head, before leaning over again and placing a kiss on his shoulder blade, “Will you worry over me whilst I’m gone?”

“Of course I will.” Athelstan gasped suddenly when Ragnar changed his angle just a little bit, going in deeper again, a little faster, “Y-y-you ahh, don’t- _ahhhh_ , don’t want me to die here, well….I….I don’t want you to die either. _Uh_ …ah save Aslaug and your sons, but please… _agh_ ohhhh… _hnng_ , Ragnar…..oh please…”

He didn’t know what he was begging for now, for Ragnar to be safe, for Ragnar to fuck him senseless, maybe both. Probably both.

“Athelstan.” Ragnar whispered against his ear, Athelstan raising his head to turn towards his voice, “I will always come back to you.” He reached round and grabbed Athelstan’s chin turning his face towards him as much as he could, kissing and lapping at the corner of his lips.

“Good.” Athelstan panted back against them, before Ragnar leant back again, one hand on Athelstan’s hips, the other on the middle of his back, and began fucking him truly hard.

The first thrust slammed Athelstan forward, he cried out but not in pain, his arm flying forward to stop himself from being pushed into the shield laying just ahead of him resting against the side of the tent. Ragnar continued at that speed, barely pulling out almost all the way before plunging back in again, the fingers on Athelstan’s hips digging into his skin, keeping him still, keeping him right there to fuck hard like they’d done so many times before, Athelstan whimpering beneath him.

How Ragnar had even survived those first four years without doing this to his priest he really had no idea.  Athelstan had taught him about what Christian sins were, and it pleased him greatly to know just how many Athelstan was committing at this very moment, and by the delicious desperate sounds falling one after the other from his lips, he doubted very much Athelstan cared.

The hand on Athelstan’s back moved around his hips to his cock, beginning to pump it as he fucked him.  Ragnar’s name began to fall from Athelstan’s lips in varying degrees of pitch, his hands clasping at the furs, his arched body pushing back in time with the thrusts, half fucking Ragnar’s cock himself.

And by now the entire camp must know what they were doing.  Athelstan was not quiet when it came to sex, the _only_ time he wasn’t quiet.

He could feel a tightness begin around his cock as Athelstan started to lose himself, gasping desperately into his arm, bouncing back on Ragnar’s cock to the point Ragnar barely even needed to move himself.  It only took a few more pumps of Athelstan’s cock before he was coming all over the furs, failing not to call out Ragnar’s name extremely loudly at his point of release.  Ragnar rode through Athelstan’s climax, letting him relax, his hips that had been pumping his body onto Ragnar’s cock were now shaking at the spent energy.

Ragnar let him take a few more large gulpfuls of air before once again he wrapped his arms around him and flipped him over, Athelstan blinking up at him confused that Ragnar had not continued on into his own orgasm.

Ragnar could see the un-asked question, and so he leant down, covering his body with his own and kissing him greedily, lapping at the trail of saliva that had trickled from Athelstan’s lips where he was panting into the furs.

“I am not done with you yet.” He growled against his lips, before hooking his arms under Athelstan’s knees and hoisting them up to his shoulders, “I’m going to make you come again.” His still rock hard cock then plunged back into that tightness again, Athelstan’s head thrown back against the furs with a sudden shuddering gasp, moaning loudly, Ragnar resuming his fast fucking, only now attaching his teeth to one of those perked nipples again.

Athelstan writhed beneath him, his whole body moving back and forth from the force of Ragnar’s fucking. “I, Ragnar….ohhh _hhh_ I can’t, I…. _hhnn_ , I can’t…” But the usual sensitivity after coming wasn’t as much this time, perhaps he could come again, perhaps his body still wanted Ragnar, more, more…

Ragnar looked up from his attack on Athelstan’s nipples and watched as Athelstan’s own native language spilled from his lips.  Ragnar couldn’t really pick out what he was saying as it was too overlaid with lust and want, but it didn’t matter, it just spurred him on, fucking him more and more and Athelstan’s arms were around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him desperately.  Wet, sloppy kisses, broken by constant gasps every time Ragnar pushed hard inside him, his body rocking with it.

Ragnar grabbed his cock again, which was half hard already, and now most of the over sensitivity had gone he began pumping it once again. Any and all words no matter what language were now gone from Athelstan’s lips, nothing but unintelligent desperate grunts and whimpers, his eyes tightly shut, his mouth constantly open, unable to do anything anymore but let Ragnar fuck in down into the furs, sweat dripping down his legs and glistening across his chest, his hair sticking to his forehead.

His hands fell away from Ragnar’s neck, splayed out beside his head, no energy left to do anything but lay there, letting his body be consumed by Ragnar’s, and just as Ragnar could feel his own release creeping up on him at the blissed out state he’d made his Athelstan feel, he saw Athelstan’s arm ring, the only thing he was currently wearing.

“Athelstan?” Ragnar moaned against his lips, Athelstan barely prying his eyes open, both so dark with lust that none of his sweet blue could be seen.

With his attention caught Ragnar pinned down Athelstan’s left arm by his head with his one free hand and leant over to his wrist, Athelstan turning his head to the side to watch what he was doing. As he watched Ragnar achingly slowly licked across his wrist and over the arm ring, taking one of the ends into his mouth and sucking on it.

And that was it. Athelstan let out the loudest broken wail, body convulsing underneath him as he came for 2nd time, the image of Ragnar’s tongue around his arm ring behind his tightly shut eyelids. The act of doing that made Ragnar come only seconds after, biting down on Athelstan’s wrist like a hungry animal, pounding him again and again each with a deep growl of possession before stopping still deep inside him, his cock pulsating his release.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed together like that.  Every part of Athelstan ached, he couldn’t have moved even he had to, and Ragnar, he just wanted to lie there, head resting against Athelstan’s wrist, his arm ring digging into his cheek, staring at Athelstan’s face watching his panting gradually fade, his breathing returning to normal, those deeply flushed cheeks that painted his pale skin so nicely slowly disappear.

“Are you alright Athelstan?” Ragnar asked with a lazy smile.

Still slightly out of breath, and eyes still closed, Athelstan just nodded softly, a small tired smile on his lips.

Ragnar move his head, leaning over and placing small caste kisses against Athelstan’s lips, who barely had the energy to respond, but he did try.  Ragnar moved again, gently pulling out of Athelstan who gritted his teeth just for a second as the full feeling left him, before Ragnar collapsed at the side of him, pulling the manageable Athelstan to his side, Athelstan only just able to throw one limp arm over Ragnar’s chest.

Ragnar reached around him and grabbed a clean fur, draping it over them, “Sleep now.” Ragnar said, kissing Athelstan’s hair.

Athelstan already was.

* * *

 

When morning came, Ragnar was the first to awaken.  He lay there silently for some time, his mind drifting from his family in trouble back in Kattegat, to the all sorts of problems Athelstan could run into here all alone from the people who knew him.  He had one arm wrapped around Athelstan’s waist, Athelstan still in the exact same position he’d been in when he fell asleep, one arm still draped almost possessively over Ragnar’s chest, his hand resting just past his shoulder. It was a close embrace, his soft breathing at Ragnar’s neck.

Ragnar could hear his men getting the boats ready, there was only a faint amount of light seeping through the tent so it must be early morning, the sun not yet fully risen.  It wouldn’t be long then until it was time for him to leave.

Athelstan stirred gently beside him, and Ragnar looked to him as his eyes slowly blinked awake.  Or at least tried to. He soon closed them again, snuggling further against Ragnar and becoming still again.

“Athelstan,” Ragnar whispered, “I have to leave now.”

Athelstan didn’t make any movement, just a small, “I know.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Athelstan had been so adamant yesterday in this answer, that when he didn’t reply straight away Ragnar thought for a moment he’d fallen back to sleep.

“….I’m………….yes.”

Ragnar frowned, “Why do you pause in your answer now?”

This answer came in the form of Athelstan holding him even tighter, and it was enough for Ragnar to understand.  He moved his arm from Athelstan’s waist and brushed the hair away from his closed eyes.

“I already said I will not die, that I will come back.  So long as you are still here to come back to.”

Athelstan slowly raised his head at this, pulling himself up to lean against him, looking down at him. He looked so sated and sleepy, and his hair was a tangled mess after the previous night.

“Would you miss me, Ragnar, if I died?”

Ragnar’s eyes widened at the odd question, but he gave his answer. 

He cupped Athelstan’s face, looking into those drowsy blue eyes, “I would tear down the Gods to get you back.” He then raised his head from the furs to kiss him, a firm, slow kiss, one to prove that yes, if Athelstan died, nothing would stop Ragnar reaching the Gods to get him back. 

* * *

 

Some of the men were snickering, but those men were all King Horik’s.  Ragnar’s men had said nothing when Athelstan and Ragnar emerged from Ragnar’s tent together.  They had the respect to know what Ragnar was leaving behind here, and had all been through the pain of leaving someone they loved behind, and the joys of a final night together.

Now they stood together by the shore, the boats packed and the men loaded ready to go.

“Remember what I said. Stay close to King Horik, and don’t fight battles you can’t win.”

“I know.” Athelstan smiled, but it was a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Ragnar cupped the base of his neck gently, just holding him there, looking at him, before he leant forward and kissed him on the forehead. It was a long lingering kiss, just to stay there for as long as possible, Athelstan’s eyes closed at the feeling.

“I love you Athelstan.” Ragnar whispered quietly against his skin, Athelstan smiling, a true smile, before without looking at him Ragnar slung a bag over his shoulder and headed down to the boats, not wanting to look at him again until he got on-board, not trusting himself to grab Athelstan and force him to come with him anyway.

Only once on the boat, sailing away, did Ragnar look back.  Athelstan was still standing there, watching him go, the other men already turning away to continue on with their day. There were no smiles between them, no mouthed words across the water, just a silent thought from them both, _Don’t die._

* * *

 

_Ragnar…._

Even the voice in his head was crying. No, not crying, sobbing, _desperately_ sobbing, just like his real voice would be doing if it wasn’t screaming at loud as possible at the agony coursing through his entire body.

_Ragnar……….help.….. **please** ……….…come back….._

He somehow managed to pry his eyes open, his head turned to one side, looking down his arm at the arm ring settled on his wrist. It was stained red with his own blood, the hammer beating the nail into the palm of his hand just beyond it.

**_Help me!!!_ **

 

 


End file.
